falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение участника:Xanvier Xanbie
中华人民共和国万岁! Дико извиняюсь и обещаю более не допускать подобных косяков. Просто до сего момента я не имел опыта работы на подобном движке... И у меня есть к вам несколько вопросов: 1) Почему стиль шаблонов у нас не соответствует стилю в англоязычной версии вики? 2) Почему в некоторых случаях получается, что ссылки оказываются не видны, как например Магнум кал.44 с оптическим прицелом? Статья существует, но ссылка на нее по непонятной причине некорректная. Можно ли в подобных случаях вставлять ссылки с браузера? Также позвольте извиниться за неточности в переводе. :1) Если ты имеешь в виду цветной фон, всякие там выделения цветом и т.п. — с ними просто не стали возиться при переводе шаблонов. В принципе, можно сделать. :2) Исправил, теперь ссылка работает. Там в названии статьи была ошибка — латинская М в слове «магнум» вместо русской. Не надо копировать ссылки из адресной строки, это сильно ухудшает читаемость кода. Xanvier Xanbie 04:02, 3 августа 2009 (UTC) Привет. Благодарю за доведение моих "переводов" до ума. Но. Насколько я знаю "HUAN" и "HUANG" - два разных имени... --Light of War 13:03, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) *Да. Huan - это Хуань, Huang - это Хуан. Ng - твердая "н", n - мягкая "нь". Выжившего капитана зовут Хуан - Huang. Xanvier Xanbie 13:43, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) ** А, вот оно что... Благодарю за разъяснение.--Light of War 16:53, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) И в воздух чепчики бросали С помощью какой проги ты выдрал диалоги? Dr. Morbid 14:16, ноября 10, 2009 (UTC) *Ох, в русификаторах на английскую версию (например, этом) все уже лежит на блюдечке в виде горы русских MSG-файлов. Бери да копируй. Я, честно говоря, и в глаза не видел «родной» установленной игры от 1C, так что даже не знаю, есть ли там все в таком свободном доступе или нет. — Xanvier Xanbie 14:39, ноября 10, 2009 (UTC) ** Оп, спасибо. То есть ты играл в первый Фолл только от Фаргуса? ** P.S. Бросаем чепчики в воздух, 1000-ная статья это вам не шутки) *** Нет, в первый Fallout я играл на английском языке, как и во второй, и это было уже сильно позже 2000 года. А вообще, может, нам радостную весть о тысячной статье на главную повесить? Достижение же, русскоязычных викий по игровой тематике и с четырехзначным числом статей — раз, два и обчелся. — Xanvier Xanbie 16:21, ноября 10, 2009 (UTC) **** Я только за. Сейчас придумаем. Dr. Morbid 16:49, ноября 10, 2009 (UTC) **** Суховато как-то получилось, но больше ничего в голову не лезет) ***** Да нормально. Единственное — я заменил «персонал» на «граждан Убежища». Все-таки и «незарегистрированным вкладчикам» тоже спасибо, а не одному персоналу — в лице администрации. Кстати, об администрации: надо было сначала Winterheart спросить, что ли, а потом что-то на заглавную вешать. Ну, не знаю. Не думаю, что он сильно будет против. — Xanvier Xanbie 18:15, ноября 10, 2009 (UTC) Права админа Привет. Если ты глянешь наверх, то увидишь много дополнительных кнопок - так задумано. Теперь ты администратор раздела Fallout Wiki, напару с Dr. Morbid. Надеюсь, вы не передеретесь, и не скатите вику в треш, будьте осторожны и взвешены в своих поступках. --winterheart 16:01, февраля 8, 2010 (UTC) *Ого! Несколько дней не заходил в вики, а тут такой подарок поджидает. Постараюсь не подвести. — Xanvier Xanbie 19:12, февраля 10, 2010 (UTC) Пардон, не заметил! Уважаемый Xavier Xanbie, Простите, не заметил, что у меня в статье проблема с копирайтами, ниже привожу ссылку - источник изображений (А дальше в Firefox щелкал на фотке, загружал и сохранял.): http://3fallout.ru/2009/02/08/penny-arcade-comics-polnaya-versiya-na-russkom/ Насчёт мягко говоря, вялого содержания моей первой статьи прошу прощенья ввиду того, что раньше не создавал и не редактировал статьи такого масштаба: так, небольшой пост там, пост тут, оценочку моду, и всё. Надеюсь, моё не слишком удачное начало не испортит содержание статей Убежища. P.S. Видел свой пост в индексе Яндекса - аж жутко стало, как он был исковеркан... *Ну, не делайте так больше. То есть тексты и картинки копировать сюда можно, но только не в том случае, если они не обвешаны копирайтами, как новогодняя елка. Статья сейчас лежит по адресу Участник:Rared-wired/Penny Arcade. Может, потом появится новый перевод или кто-то договорится с Vault 13. — Xanvier Xanbie 18:13, мая 21, 2010 (UTC) Создание новых статей Я собираюсь написать и преписать довольно много статей с Vault`а, а также в скором времени создать портал fallout 2, угу. Может, вы мне поможете? --HM guy 15:53, июля 25, 2010 (UTC) **О, это кстати. Помогу, конечно. Портал-то можно хоть сейчас создать. — �������������� ������������ 07:29, июля 26, 2010 (UTC) ***Благодарю--HM guy 07:42, июля 26, 2010 (UTC) ****Ах, да, от ещё что. Для полноценного портала НУЖНЫ статьи о Fallout 2, а у нас их слишком мало. Похоже, надо этим заняться.--HM guy 06:47, июля 27, 2010 (UTC) ***** Тоже верно, хотя вообще статьи есть. Но десяток-другой не помешает, чтобы портал на старте выглядел достаточно солидно. Шаблон:Портал:Fallout 2/Содержание, пока мы его не потеряли. — �������������� ������������ 05:34, июля 28, 2010 (UTC) Xanvier дагагой /r/еквестирую снести это убожество --HM guy 14:00, августа 24, 2010 (UTC) :Снес. — �������������� ������������ 18:33, августа 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Благодарю--HM guy 07:34, августа 25, 2010 (UTC) О баннерах Здравствуйте. Появилась реальная возможность создать баннеры о русскоязычных Викиях. Если Вы работаете в Monaco, то можете видеть внизу каждой страницы пустые белые прямоугольники. Это и есть будущие баннеры. Однако, чтобы запустить создание их русских вариантов, необходима единая заявка от, как минимум, десяти Викий. Подробности можно посмотреть здесь. Чтобы не отставать от наших европейских коллег и для популяризации своих Викий, предлагаю объединиться и создать такую заявку. Если Вы согласны, напишите мне сюда. --Kuzura 14:32, сентября 16, 2010 (UTC) :Количество активных админов не имеет значения. Главное чтобы было согласие хотя бы одного админа. --Kuzura 06:47, сентября 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Ну тогда все прекрасно. — �������������� ������������ 06:49, сентября 17, 2010 (UTC) Наша заявка на баннеры принята и будет рассмотрена в ближайшее время. Однако тот, кто этим занимается, собирается уйти в небольшой отпуск, поэтому заранее извиняется за возможную задержку. --Kuzura 14:47, сентября 28, 2010 (UTC) : Отлично. Баннеры-то самим рисовать придется? — �������������� ������������ 14:57, сентября 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Конечно, ведь это часть индивидуального стиля Вашей Викии. --Kuzura 18:56, сентября 28, 2010 (UTC) Привет. Сегодня было принято положительное решение о создании русскоязычной баннерной сети. Инструкция по дальнейшим действиям находится здесь. Смотрите только пункты 2 и 3. И выждите день-два со времени этого сообщения, так как человек ответственный за это, хочет окончательно убедиться, что у него работает кириллический шрифт. --Kuzura 17:46, октября 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Окей. У меня уже пара кандидатов есть. Может, народ еще что-то нарисует. — �������������� ������������ 21:33, октября 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Короткий комментарий. Используйте в картинке поменьше тёмных тонов, так как некоторые Викии имеют оформление тёмного цвета и Ваш баннер может, фактически, слиться с фоном. Я имею в виду первую картинку здесь. --Kuzura 06:51, октября 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: М-м, да, возможно. — �������������� ������������ 08:08, октября 18, 2010 (UTC) Изображение:Ruvault-fo2.png Изображение:Ruvault-fo3.png Изображение:Ruvault-boy.png : То есть нужен новый рисунок специально для Убежища или можно любые пикчи использовать? Как вариант. Dr. Morbid 10:17, октября 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Как насчет разрешения автора? Кабы я был художник, я бы не слишком-то радовался, если бы какие-то посторонние чуваки без спросу брали бы мои работы и использовали бы их в качестве рекламы себя любимых. — �������������� ������������ 11:37, октября 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: Я в качестве образца Defonten'а привёл, по-моему, его работы слишком известны и замусолены, чтобы их на баннер ставить, хотелось бы эксклюзив какой в том же стиле. А что это у тебя за кандидаты? — Dr. Morbid 15:43, октября 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: Э-э-э, мне кажется, ты немного неправильно понял. Никто не говорил, что кто-то должен сесть и нарисовать руками уникальный и оригинальный арт на баннер (хотя идея любопытная). У нас прямо в статьях есть хорошие запасы изображений по Fallout - вот из них надо бы выкроить узнаваемый баннер. Когда я говорил про "кандидатов", я имел в виду изображения типа приведенных выше. Работы Дефонтена трогать не хочется не потому, что они замусолены, а потому, что это все-таки фан-арт с конкретным и известным автором. — �������������� ������������ 16:12, октября 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Если без фан-арта и узнаваемое, то это очередные силовая броня, Волт-бой или дверь №13. Наверно, лучше не мудрить, но мне эти нравятся: 250px| 250px| 250px| Конечно, картинки стоит подрезать. — Dr. Morbid 16:57, октября 18, 2010 (UTC) : Второй охренительно крут и пахнет не то масонами, не то розенкрейцерами, но к Fallout все-таки имеет достаточно отдаленное отношение - концепт-арт интерфейса из гурпсового Vault 13. — �������������� ������������ 17:39, октября 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Модный, да, поднимет посещаемость. Короче, бро, на твой выбор, я даже на арт из Ф3 согласен. — Dr. Morbid 18:19, октября 18, 2010 (UTC) Как Вы могли заметить, русскую баннерную сеть уже включили. Для обкатки выбран именно Ваш баннер. Поздравляю! Теперь в ближайшие несколько дней реклама Вашей Викии будет в трёх экземплярах висеть на каждой странице всех русских Викий.--Kuzura 19:13, октября 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ого. Спасибо вам как организатору всего этого дела. А точно уже включили? Я пока что вижу только белые прямоугольники. — �������������� ������������ 19:49, октября 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: Дождались таки звёздного часа. Хорошо получилось, серьёзно, спасибо. Да, работает. Надо же. — Dr. Morbid 19:55, октября 25, 2010 (UTC) Замечание. Баннеры работают только в Новом оформлении, так как в Монако у них были меньшие размеры.--Kuzura 06:51, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) : Да, теперь вижу. — �������������� ������������ 07:19, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) Портал:Fallout: New Vegas Кстати, а как насчёт создать портал o Fallout New Vegas? Я не говорю о немедленном исполнении моей просьбы, портал можно и придержать до выхода игры или до появления нужного количества статей. И вообще, долго этот портал делать? Зарание спасибо. — Женя Архипов 07:35, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) : Это надо. Выход игры на носу, меньше чем через неделю, а на торрентах уже раздают ворованную пиратку для Xbox 360. — �������������� ������������ 13:24, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Ну так что поможете мне? А то я в этих делах не силён. Женя Архипов 17:16, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Да я уже начал. Наша главная задача сейчас — сделать примерно вот такую штуку, но по Нью-Вегасу (см. английский образец). Кстати, надо переучиваться с Нового Вегаса на Нью-Вегас, так пишет 1С, и, кстати, вполне осмысленно — мы же говорим "Нью-Йорк", а не "Новый Йорк". — �������������� ������������ 17:26, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Великолепно. Я ещё постараюсь в ближайшее время написать по больше статей о FNV.Женя Архипов 18:29, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) В общем, портал открыт, в будущем буду доводить до ума. — �������������� ������������ 07:27, октября 22, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with the Community team at Wikia. I'm sorry to leave you a message in English and hope you can translate it. I just customized the look of your wiki in the New Skin that will be active for all users over the next few weeks. I tried to make it similar to your existing Monaco skin. Please feel free to play with it further using . If you have any questions, let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 15:16, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Wendy! Thanks for your contribution. It wouldn't be such a problem, though. The look of our wiki has been mostly derived from The Vault's look, so we'll be just using it (templates, css, etc.) as a source. — �������������� ������������ 16:54, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) Уникальное оружие в Нью-Вегасе Здравствуйте! Проблема с уникальным оружием в Новом Вегасе. Поможите? :Помогу, конечно. А в чем проблема-то? — �������������� ������������ 07:46, октября 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Да вот в чем: Я смотрел в английской версии Убежища какая-то неразбериха с уникальным оружием. Много вещей, которых явно нет в игре больше, чем в одном экземпляре они отмечают, как не уникальное (пример: Бластер Чужих, "Пушка", Алгоритм Евклида). :: А почему претензия ко мне, а не к американцам? Игры вышла всего неделю назад, вики-сообщество состоит из таких же энтузиастов, как вы и я, так что неудивительно, что там горы ошибок. Они это постепенно исправляют, мы тоже. — �������������� ������������ 08:12, октября 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Да нет никаких к Вам претензий, вы что?!) Просто я слегка не понял алгоритм их действий, думал, что Вы подскажите почему они так отмечают оружие. Шаблоны Нет ли готового шаблона "внимание, спойлер!", как здесь (наверху): http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Jeannie_May_Crawford В режиме редактирования кода там не нашёл. Есть такой шаблон: Во всяком случае, слово "спойлеры" там есть. У американцев то же самое, только шаблон называется . — �������������� ������������ 15:49, ноября 6, 2010 (UTC) Спасибо. А можно сделать, чтобы это автоматом вставлялось? Какие-нибудь подробности игры всё равно на каждой странице есть. И ещё. Нельзя ли сделать, что кнопка Шаблон в редакторе заработала (т.е. давала список шаблонов, хотя бы минимальный: квест, персонаж и т.п.)?Waterliner 19:33, ноября 6, 2010 (UTC) :М-м, я в ближайшем будущем сделаю такую же штуковину по автоматическому созданию страниц о New Vegas, как уже есть о Fallout 3 Сделал. Идем на портал о Нью-Вегасе, видим внизу новую форму для создания страниц. Если создавать страницы с помощью этой формы, там уже сразу автоматически будут нужные шаблоны, в том числе и этот. Что касается выпадающего списка шаблонов в редакторе, я туда добавил полдюжины самых важных шаблонов. Если понадобятся еще, надо просто отредактировать MediaWiki:Editor-template-list (только осторожно, это служебная страница). Я просто сам не пользуюсь редактором Rich Text Editing, отключил его в настройках и правлю все по старинке прямо в коде. — �������������� ������������ 08:13, ноября 7, 2010 (UTC) :Спасибо!Waterliner 17:08, ноября 7, 2010 (UTC) : : : :Добавьте шаблон: Организация. Хотел пополнить информацию о Бомбистах, а шаблона нет. Или я его не нашел, или просто криворукий (толком не умею пользоваться вики) - Vault 34 ‎ ::Как это нет шаблона, когда он есть? — �������������� ������������ 12:35, ноября 9, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Я имел ввиду то, что этот шаблон нельзя выбрать при правке статей. Вставка>шаблон>шаблон:организация нет. Прошу добавить. Или я что то не то делаю? - Vault 34 :::А-а, понял. Добавил. Ох уж этот RTF-редактор. Надо будет запихать туда все шаблоны, какие только есть. — �������������� ������������ 15:50, ноября 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Благодарю - Vault 34 Привет Привет :) Нравиться Ваш ресурс. Помог в прохожденииFallout 3. Fallout New Vegas - в стадии прохождения, по мере возможности постараюсь пополнять в нём: прохождение игры, секреты, локации и пр. :Привет! Ресурс не только мой, в его создании принимало и принимает участие множество людей. Но это только начало, и в ваших силах сделать его еще лучше. — �������������� ������������ 06:39, ноября 9, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : Пользуясь случаем, прошу тех, у кого есть информация, пополнить некоторые статьи о New Vegas: Легион Цезаря, Цезарь, Новый Вегас. А то игра то вроде уже вышла, статей куча, а вот на самые важные (в плане игры) нет. - Vault 34 Хеллоу В поисках нужностей для Нью Вегаса набрел сюда . . . понравилось, с ходу чуток отредактил статейку , так как в данный момент все еще играю в FNV, то редактить буду часто )) мб даже что-нибудь добавлю )) ногами пинать только если снесу Вам тут все случайно начисто, ибо система сайта являеться для меня новинкой )) :Ну, чтобы снести все начисто, надо атаковать сервера Викии в Сан-Матео, штат Калифорния. Вероятно - с бейсбольной битой. Все остальное поправимо. — �������������� ������������ 18:06, ноября 10, 2010 (UTC) Редактирование Нельзя ли сделать набор кнопок в редакторе при создании статьи и ее изменении одинаковым? При изменении, по-моему, набор более интересный. Так ли необходим якорь "#EditPage" (кнопка "Править")? С ним в Firefox открывается пустая страница. Waterliner 17:45, ноября 12, 2010 (UTC) :А они отличаются? Я что-то включил редактор и никакой разницы не вижу. Насчет якоря #EditPage - это что-то на уровне движка вики. В принципе, можно попытаться отрубить его через CSS, хотя я так и не выяснил, какой в нем смысл и что может упасть при его убирании. Если что, в текстовом режиме все работает нормально. - �������������� ������������ 19:02, ноября 12, 2010 (UTC) :Другие кнопки редактора, если нажат "Исходный код". --Waterliner 01:50, ноября 13, 2010 (UTC) ::А когда ты нажимаешь "исходный код", ты переходишь из RTF-редактора в другой редактор, классический. Конечно же, у них разные наборы кнопок. В настройках (клик на свое имя справа вверху экрана -> настройки -> редактирование) можно вообще отключить RTF-редактор и работать от создания статьи сразу в классическом текстовом редакторе. - �������������� ������������ 06:01, ноября 13, 2010 (UTC)